Hoffnungslos
by Schneeprinzessin
Summary: Hermine liebt Harry, doch dieser muss ihr eine Abfuhr nach der anderen erteilen, obwohl sein Herz etwas ganz anderes will. Ein Kampf zwischen Liebe und Verstand bricht aus, während der Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse wütet...


**Hoffnungslos**

**_Huhu. Ich freue mich, dass ihr hier vorbei schaut! Während ich so in der Fabrik gearbeitet hab, ist mir irgendwann die Idee zu dieser FF gekommen - ich hatte ja genug Zeit zum Nachdenken! Und dann hab ich sie einfach geschrieben... Außerdem hab ich eigentlich noch nie ein richtiges Drama geschriebe, da wurde es langsam mal Zeit dazu, find ich! _****_Kleine Warnung: Diese FF spielt im 7.Schuljahr beinhaltet jedoch nicht das 6.Buch von J.K. Rowling! Außerdem muss ich die enttäuschen, die auf eine Beschreibung des Kampfes mit Voldemort hoffen, den Kampf habe ich absichtlich übersprungen, weil es zum einen dann keine Kurzgeschichte mehr wäre und zum andere ich ihn nicht wichtig fand. Aber lest selbst._**

**_Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören alle J.K.R. und ich verdiene hier mit auch kein Geld, ich schreibe einfach nur zum Spaß!_**

**_Widmung: allen, die das Pairing HarryxHermine lieben_**

**_ciao und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen, Schneeprinzessin_**

**_PS: Danke Fidi für den Hinweis!_**

„Bitte, Harry!", bat die Braunhaarige ihn den Tränen nahe. „Wie oft willst du denn noch fragen, Hermine!", fragte er bedrückt. „Gib doch endlich auf!" „Niemals!", erwiderte sie entsetzt, „ich werde dich solange fragen, bis du endlich „Ja" sagst!" „Das werde ich aber nicht - tut mir leid!", meinte er und legte ihr tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Tränen stiegen in ihre haselnussbraunen Augen. „Aber warum denn nicht?", fragte sie nicht verstehend und blinzelte vergebens die Tränen weg. „Ich kann nicht!", entgegnete er angespannt, während sie ihn umarmte. Hilflos legte er einen Arm um sie, während der andere leblos an seinem Körper runter hing. Er musste mit sich selber kämpfen, doch er blieb stur.

„Aber ich liebe dich, Harry!", sagte sie schluchzend und blickte ihm direkt in die hellgrünen Augen. „Ich liebe dich!", wiederholte sie verzweifelt. Der Schwarzhaarige blickte zur Seite, er konnte sie nicht ansehen. Ihr Anblick tat ihm in der Seele weh, er wollte sie glücklich sehen und nicht so traurig. Und doch er konnte nicht tun, was sie sich so sehr wünschte. So schüttelte er nur wortlos den Kopf, nicht im Stande etwas zu sagen.

„Warum verflucht noch mal nicht? Warum nicht!", fragte sie leicht hysterisch und hämmerte auf seine Brust ein. Wehrlos ließ er diesen Wutausbruch über sich ergehen, sah ihr mit Schmerz in den Augen zu, wie sie sich quälte, wegen ihm. „Warum nicht?", schluchzte sie erneut und ihre nassen, verzweifelten Augen suchten die seinen. „Warum nicht?", flüsterte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. Er verbannte die in ihm hochsteigenden Gefühle aus seinen Augen und sah sie schuldig und ebenfalls verzweifelt an. Zärtlich strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, bevor er seine Hand schnell wieder weg zog.

„Ich bin nicht gut für dich.", versuchte er seine Entscheidung zu erklären. „Du verdienst jemand besseren als mich, jemand der dich beschützen kann!" „Das ist doch Blödsinn!", keifte sie wütend und ihre Augen funkelten, während noch immer klare Tränen über ihre schon erröteten Wangen liefen. „Ich kenne niemanden, der mich besser beschützen könnte also dich. Außerdem will ich keinen anderen als dich." „Pass auf, Hermine.", sagte er ruhig und musste sich zusammen reißen, um ihr die nächsten Worte ins Gesicht sagen zu können. Er schluckte und atmete tief ein. ‚Es ist nur zu ihrem besten!', redete er sich zum wiederholten Mal ein.

In letzter Zeit hatte sie sich sehr verändert, musste er erneut feststellen, während er sie noch einmal musterte. Ihr gewelltes Haar stand zwar noch wie eh und je buschig ab, doch es hatte an Glanz verloren, genau wie ihre Augen, die nur noch traurig wirkten. Ihre Haut war blass und sie versteckte sich mehr denn je hinter ihren Büchern. Sie war dünner geworden und ihr mitreißendes Lächeln fehlte ihm. Außerdem sagte sie im Unterricht gar nichts mehr und wenn sie dran genommen wurde, wusste sie die Antwort nicht – etwas, das es nie zuvor gegeben hatte. Sie schien mit ihren Gedanken immer ganz woanders zu sein, in einer anderen Welt, und sich nicht mehr konzentrieren zu können. Sie brauchte Ewigkeiten beim Lesen, selbst für ein dünnes Buch.

Zu Beginn hatten Harry und Ron vermutet, dass es daran lag, dass Ron mit Padma ging. Doch die beiden waren jetzt schon Monate lang zusammen und Hermines Zustand verschlechterte sich mehr und mehr, obwohl sie überhaupt nicht eifersüchtig auf den Zwilling reagierte. Als sie Harry jedoch kurz darauf zum ersten Mal, noch hoffnungsvoll und unsicher, gefragt hatte, ob er mit ihr gehen wollte, war ihm ein Licht aufgegangen. Sie litt nicht wegen Ron, sondern wegen ihm, weil sie hoffnungslos in ihn verliebt war, weil er ihr nicht genug Beachtung schenkte.

Denn Harry hatte kaum eine freie Minute, er leitete weiterhin die DA, dann hatte er mehr Stress denn je mit dem Quidditchtraining, da er Kapitän geworden war, außerdem nahm er nicht nur Okklumentik, sondern auch Kampfunterricht bei Dumbledore, die Konzentrationsübungen, dazu kamen noch die Massen von Hausaufgaben, die sie in der 7. Klasse aufbekamen, das ewige Lernen für die UTZs, kleine Aufträge vom Orden und außerdem verbrachte er Stunden in der Bibliothek und brachte sich selbst hilfreiche Flüche bei, sowohl aus der normalen, als auch aus der verbotenen Abteilung. So kam es, dass er nur äußerst selten im Gemeinschaftsraum und wenn dann meistens auch dort noch am arbeiten war. Ron störte das nicht sonderlich, er sah seinen besten Freund weiterhin im Unterricht, bei DA, beim Quidditch und teilweise bei den Hausaufgaben. Außerdem verbrachte Ron eh seine komplette Freizeit mit seiner Freundin Padma.

Hermine fühlte sich von beiden allein gelassen, das konnte Harry ja verstehen, aber er konnte kaum Zeit für sie opfern, auch wenn er es versuchte. Und sie wollte einfach nicht verstehen, dass er nicht mit ihr zusammen sein konnte.

„Du bist meine beste Freundin, Hermine, und das wird auch immer so bleiben.", versprach er tonlos, „aber ich kann nicht mit dir gehen, denn ich empfinde nicht das Gleiche für dich." „LÜGNER!", schrie sie ihn aufgebracht an und wischte sich mit einem Ärmel ihre Tränen weg. „Nein. Es ist so. Ich. Liebe. Dich... Nicht!", brachte er schwerfällig hervor, bevor er den Blick senkte. Er konnte diesen Schmerz in ihren Augen nicht ertragen, er wollte doch, dass sie lächelte, dass sie glücklich war. Er wollte sie nicht so verletzen, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl, denn er sah einfach keinen anderen Ausweg. „LÜGNER!", schrie sie noch einmal schluchzend. „Warum lügst du mich an?", schniefte sie, „Ron hat es mir selbst gesagt! Er hat gesagt, DASS DU MICH LIEBST!" Sie sah ihn verzweifelt aus ihren haselnussbraunen Augen an und wartete auf seine Reaktion. „Es stimmt nicht!", log Harry und zwang sich ihr in die Augen zu gucken. Sie würde ihm nur glauben, wenn er das tat, das wusste er. So hielt er ihrem zweifelnden, hoffnungslosen Blick stand, auch wenn sein Herz wie ein Hammer gegen seine Rippen schlug und ihn genau wie sie einen „Lügner" schimpfte.

Hermine sackte vor ihm auf die Knie und verbarg ihr Gesicht heulend in ihren Händen. Ihr dünner Körper zitterte stark und sie gab herzzerreißende Laute von sich. Mit Tränen in den Augen blickte er auf sie runter. Er spürte, wie sein Herz zerriss, doch er konnte es nicht ändern. „Es tut mir leid!", hauchte er, bevor er sich schnell umdrehte und mit großen Schritten davon ging.

Er hasste sich selbst für das, was er ihr antat. Am liebsten hätte er sie einfach in die Arme genommen, sie geküsst und ihr gesagt, wie sehr er sie liebte. Doch er konnte es nicht, um ihret Willen konnte er es nicht. Er wischte die Tränen aus dem Augenwinkel, rannte hoch in seinen Schlafsaal und schnappte sich seinen Besen. Dann öffnete er das Fenster und flog hinaus ins Freie.

Er musste jetzt fliegen, sonst würde er etwas kaputt machen. Wie ein Irrer raste er durch die Luft, begann gefährliche Stürzflüge und Tricks, jagte über das Gelände, durch den Wald, berührte mit den Schuhen das Wasser des Sees und verschwand in den grauen Wolken. Der Wind zerzauste sein ohnehin schon nach allen Seiten abstehendes Haar, die Tränen flogen fort mit ihm und zerbarsten in Tausende von Kleinteilen. Sein Umhang wehte wild hinter ihm her und seine kleinen Härchen stellten sich zu seiner Gänsehaut auf. Und seine Finger hatte er so feste um den Stiel seines Feuerblitzes gekrallt, dass seine Knochen weiß rausguckten. „WARUMMMMMMMMM? WARUM VERDAMMT NOCH MAAAAAAL?", schrie er verzweifelt durch die Luft, während er wagemutig in die Tiefe stürzte und nur wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden seinen geliebten Besen wieder nach oben riss.

Er wusste, dass es leichtsinnig war alleine so wild durch die Gegend zu fliegen. Nicht nur, dass er vom Besen fallen könnte, sondern auch dass man ihn abfangen konnte, denn Voldemort war noch immer an der Macht und niemand wusste, was genau er als nächstes plante. Aber all das war ihm egal, seine Gedanken waren einzig und allein bei Hermine. Und nur durch Fliegen würde er seine Wut loswerden können.

Harry flog solange durch die Luft, bis es draußen stockdunkel war und wenige Sterne über ihm blitzten. Sein Magen knurrte, da er nicht beim Abendessen gewesen war, doch das war seine kleinste Sorge. Auch dass er total durchgefroren war, störte ihn nicht.

Sicher landete er wenige Meter vor der Peitschenden Weide auf dem Gras. Dort nahm er sich einen auf dem Boden liegenden Stock und berührte damit jenen Knoten am Stamm des Baumes, der diesen für einige Sekunde in Starre versetzte. So konnte Harry geschützt durch die Äste hindurch zu dem Loch bei den Wurzeln gehen und hinein klettern. Ohne Licht zu entzünden ging er stolpernd den Geheimgang entlang, der vom Gelände führte.

Es war Jahre her, dass er hier damals mit großer Besorgnis mit Hermine her gerannt war. Nur dieses eine Mal vor fast vier Jahren hatte er diesen Weg benutzt. Damals dachte er, Ron wäre in großer Gefahr. Jetzt waren alle guten Magier und auch die Muggel in Gefahr und jetzt ging er diesen Weg auch nicht, um seinen besten Freund zu retten. Jetzt ging er diesen Weg aus anderen Gründen.

Irgendwann führte der Gang leicht bergauf und schließlich kam er an der knarrenden, alten Holztreppe an. Müde schleppte er sich die Stufen bis in den ersten Stock der Heulenden Hütte hinauf, während er die zerkratzten und ramponierten Möbel betrachtete.

‚Wie viele einsame Nächte Remus vor so vielen Jahren hier verbracht haben muss!', dachte er traurig an den Letzten der Rumtreiber, der vor einem halben Jahr in einem Hinterhalt gegen eine Armee von auf Drachen reitenden Todessern ermordet worden war. Sofort stiegen ihm wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Denn zu der Zeit hatte er gerade angefangen zu verkraften, dass Sirius für immer von ihm gegangen war und eine gute Freundschaft zwischen ihm und dem letzten Freund seines Vaters entwickelte sich. Und dann! Dann war auch er ihm genommen worden.

Oben angekommen, legte er seinen Besen vorsichtig auf den kleinen Tisch im Schlafzimmer und ließ sich selbst auf das breite Bett fallen. Denn Gestank von Staub und Moder nicht beachtend sog er den Geruch seines Paten tief ein. Denn da hier niemals gelüftet wurde, lag Sirius Duft noch immer Raum und in der Bettwäsche. Vor vier Jahren hatte auch er, genau wie Jahre zuvor Remus, viele einsame Nächte, und auch Tage, in dieser schicksalhaften Hütte verbracht.

Und irgendwas in Harry zwang ihn wenigstens eine Nacht hier zu verbringen, wo so viel geplant und geschehen war. Angefangen von Remus erster Nacht als Werwolf in dieser Hütte, über Snapes Neugier und James Rettungsaktion, bis hin zu jener Nacht vor fast vier Jahren als Sirius und Remus hier Krätze als Peter Pettigrew enttarnt und somit Harry, Hermine und Ron von Sirius' Unschuld überzeugt hatten. Jene Nacht, in der durch Pettigrews Flucht Voldemorts Rückkehr besiegelt worden war und schreckliche Jahre gefolgt waren.

Mittlerweile war Voldemort seit mehr als einem Jahr wieder an der Macht und er herrschte schlimmer als zuvor. Schon seit langem war eine Ausnahmesituation eingetreten und fast jeder lebte nur noch mit der Angst, in den nächsten Minuten sterben zu können. Die Todesser schreckten vor nichts zurück, weder vor unschuldigen Babys noch vor wehrlosen Alten noch vor Tieren. Voldemort hatte Harrys Leben zur Hölle gemacht und der 17-Jährige hatte sich geschworen, dass dieser für alles, was er den anderen und ihm angetan hatte, mit dem Tod bezahlen würde müssen.

Er kuschelte sich in die alte Bettdecke und verbarg sein Gesicht in dem zerschlissenen Kissen. Noch immer rannen ihm Tränen über die Wangen und er wollte sich auch gar nicht zurück halten.

Denn obwohl er alleine in dem wohl berühmtesten Spukhaus Englands war, hatte er keine Angst und seltsamerweise fühlte er sich auch nicht einsam. Er fühlte, dass hier, in dieser morschen Hütte, die Geister der Rumtreiber waren und ihn beschützten.

Am nächsten Morgen verließ Harry die Hütte mit dem Wissen, dass er niemals mehr herkommen würde. Er schluckte und verschloss die Falltür; vielleicht würde sie irgendwann wieder jemand öffnen oder sie würde mit all ihren Geheimnissen für immer verschlossen bleiben.

Unsichtbar ging er über die Ländereien zum Schloss und wartete schließlich vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame, dem Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Als mehrere Mädchen kicherten raus kamen, schlich er schnell hinein und hoch in seinen Schlafsaal. Er wusste, dass Ron noch da sein würde, da dieser die erste Stunde frei hatte.

Und er hatte auch noch Glück, dass Neville, Seamus und Dean den Schlafsaal bereits verlassen hatten. Sichtbar weckte er seinen besten Freund gewaltsam auf. „Hm, wasssss isch los?", murmelte der verschlafen und öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt breit. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein!", fauchte Harry den Rothaarigen auch schon an, bevor dieser überhaupt richtig wach werden konnte. „Hä? Was hast du denn und wo warst du überhaupt?", gähnte dieser und setzte sich schlagartig wach auf, „Hermine hätte dich gebraucht! Ich hab sie völlig aufgelöst auf dem Astronomieturm gefunden. Sie wäre fest erfroren. Also, wo warst du!", keifte Ron und wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. „Ich musste raus!", antwortete Harry nur geschockt. Sein bester Freund sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein ihr zu sagen, dass ich sie liebe!", schnauzte Harry ihn angreifend an. „Ach, darum geht's!", verstand der andere allmählich und fuhr sich durch sein langes Haar. „Ja, darum. Wegen dir musste ich ihr gestern erneut eine Abfuhr erteilen!", beschwerte der Schwarzhaarige sich wütend und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. „Das erklärt, warum es ihr so scheiße geht!", murmelte Ron, bevor er ihn erneut anfuhr. „Wie kannst du sie danach nur alleine auf dem Astronomieturm sitzen lassen? Du hättest wissen müssen, dass sie total fertig ist." „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie zum Astronomieturm ging.", verteidigte Harry sich ehrlich, „wir haben uns im Raum der Wünsche gestritten. Außerdem wäre das alles nicht passiert, hättest du ihr keine neue Hoffnung gemacht. Sie hätte irgendwann aufgegeben…" „Red keinen Stuss! Du kennst Hermine genauso gut wie ich und weißt wie dickköpfig sie ist. Sie würde niemals aufgeben!" „Aber du hast ihr trotzdem Hoffnung gemacht. Warum? Warum verflucht noch mal?" „Weil es die Wahrheit ist!" „Die Wahrheit? Ich scheiß auf die verdammte Wahrheit!", schrie Harry wütend.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht mit ihr zusammen sein kann!" „Nein, Harry. Das redest du dir nur ein! Du liebst sie und sie liebt dich. Also wo ist dein Problem?" „Sag mal, willst du mich nicht verstehen? Ich kann nicht mit ihr zusammen sein, das habe ich dir doch schon zig Mal erklärt. Ich würde sie in Lebensgefahr bringen und das will ich nicht!" „Sie ist auch so schon in Gefahr, Harry. Außerdem machst du sie unglücklich und das willst du jawohl auch nicht!" „Nein, das will ich nun wirklich nicht. Aber mit mir könnte sie auch nicht glücklich sein!" „Woher willst du das denn wissen? Du hast es doch noch gar nicht ausprobiert. Verflucht Harry, du hattest, außer Cho, doch noch überhaupt keine Freundin. Du warst schon so lange nicht mehr glücklich, die Zeit mit Hermine würde nicht nur ihr, sondern auch dir gut tun!" „NEIN, Ron.", sagte er verzweifelt und seufzte.

Lange Zeit schwieg er, bevor er ihn anblickte. „Hör mir zu. Ich werde es nur einmal sagen. Versprich mir, dass du es niemandem erzählst!" Ron blickte seinen Freund leicht besorgt an, wenn Harry schon so anfing, konnte es nichts Gutes sein. Doch er versprach es sofort. Der Schwarzhaarige nickte und vertraute ihm sein lange so gehütetes Geheimnis an.

Eine Stunde später saß Harry immer noch auf Rons Bett und starrte ins Leere. Sein bester Freund hatte, nachdem er das Geheimnis gehört hatte, ihn Minuten lang geschockt angeguckt. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte an seinem Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, dass Ron nicht glauben wollte, was er gehört hatte, dass er es nicht wahrhaben wollte. Sein Gesicht war so weiß wie die Wolken draußen am Himmel gewesen und seine Hände hatten unkontrolliert gezittert. Bei keiner Nachricht, die er ihm je anvertraut hatte, hatte sein Freund so stark reagiert.

Aber Harry konnte ihn verstehen, er selbst hatte es tief in seinem Inneren schon seit Jahren gewusst, bevor er keine andere Möglichkeit mehr hatte, als den Tatsachen ins Auge zu sehen. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, es war sein Schicksal.

Ron hingegen musste völlig überrumpelt gewesen sein, denn er war daraufhin mit nassen Augen aus dem Zimmer gestürzt. Harry hatte ihn nicht aufgehalten. Warum auch? Er wurde selbst kaum damit fertig, er konnte Ron nicht auch noch trösten. Doch er bereute es nicht, es ihm gesagt zu haben. Zwar konnte man sich auf so was niemals vorbereiten, aber Ron, als sein bester Freund, hatte ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, warum er Hermine niemals glücklich machen könnte. Vielleicht würde er ihn nun besser verstehen.

Voldemort bestimmte sein Leben und die Prophezeiung würde sich erfüllen. Er, Harry, würde sie erfüllen, es gab keinen Ausweg. Denn er käme niemals auf die Idee zu fliehen und seine Freunde und die ganze Welt im Stich zu lassen. Er würde alle retten und erlösen. Erneut kam ihm die Prophezeiung in den Kopf. Jede einzelne Zeile konnte er auswendig:

„_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran… jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt… und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn sich als Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt… und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt… der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt…"_

Doch es war nicht die Prophezeiung, die sein Leben bestimmte. Der Prophezeiung konnte er sich widersetzen, seinem Schicksal, seiner Bestimmung jedoch nicht. Er würde Voldemort auch ohne diese Voraussage töten, für seine Eltern, für Sirius und Remus, für all die anderen, die hatten leiden und sterben müssen, für sich selbst. Voldemort würde sterben, durch ihn.

Schließlich erhob er sich und ging die Treppe hinunter, er hielt es nicht mehr in dem viel zu engen Schlafsaal aus. Dass er eigentlich Unterricht gehabt hätte, störte ihn nicht. Professor McGonagall würde ihm schon verzeihen, wenn ihm ein guter Grund einfiel.

Die Hand auf seine stets pochende Narbe gedrückt betrat er den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich auf das rote Sofa vor den Kamin. Die tanzenden Flammen spiegelten sich in seinen Augen wieder, während er ihnen gedankenverloren zu guckte. Ihr Leben wurde von dem Wind und ihrer Nahrung, dem Holz, gelenkt und vorbestimmt. Genau wie sein Leben. Er genoss ihre Wärme und nur ihr Knistern war zu hören, dass ihn einlud ihm in eine andere, bessere Welt zu folgen.

Plötzlich hob er den Kopf und sah auf. Auf der untersten Stufe der Treppe, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte, stand Hermine und starrte ihn an. Sie sah schlimm aus. Ihre Augen waren rot unterlaufen und sie hatte tiefe schwarze Ringe unter ihren Augen. Ihre Haare standen ungepflegt zu Berge und ihr Gesicht war leicht aufgequollen vom Weinen.

Wortlos deutete er auf den Platz neben sich. Erst zögerte sie, doch dann setzte sie sich langsam in Bewegung und nahm mit Abstand neben ihm Platz.

Eine Zeit lang sagte keiner ein Wort, eine unangenehme Stille herrschte, die auch die knisternden Flammen nicht ändern konnten. Besorgt blickte Harry sie aus dem Augenwinkel an. Sie wirkte so dünn und zerbrechlich. Schuldgefühle quollen in ihm hoch, gegen die er nicht ankam.

„Es tut mir so leid….", flüsterte er und blickte weiterhin mit nassen Augen ins Feuer, bevor er seine Worte wiederholte. „Es tut mir leid." Die Braunhaarige sah ihn nicht an, ihr Blick war ebenfalls auf die munter tanzenden Flammen gerichtet und sie erwiderte auch nichts. „Du musst mir glauben, Hermine. Ich wollte das alles nicht!", fuhr er verzweifelt fort und sah sie vorsichtig an, „ich wollte das nicht…" „Was?", fragte sie mit hauchdünner, zitternder Stimme und blickte ihn aus ihren braunen Augen wie immer traurig an. „Das alles… ich wollte dich nicht so anschreien.", erklärte er bedrückt. „Ach das…", sagte Hermine und wirkte enttäuscht. „Es war nicht richtig. Es tut mir leid. Wir sind doch beste Freunde…", erklärte er hilflos. „Ja… Freunde,… beste Freunde!", erwiderte sie unglücklich.

„Ich will dich nicht verletzen.", versuchte er es zu erklären. „Nein? Warum tust du es dann immer und immer wieder?", fragte sie wütend und wandte ihr Gesicht von ihm ab um ihre Tränen zu verstecken. „Was soll ich denn tun?", fragte er hilflos. „Wie wär's mit „Ja" sagen?", schlug sie ihm schniefend vor. Harry schloss kurz die Augen. Er hatte nicht die Kraft diese Diskussion schon wieder zu führen,

deswegen überwand er den Platz zwischen ihnen und legte er vorsichtig einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Augenblicklich verspannte Hermine sich und blickte ihn aus ihren nassen Augen an. „Warum sagst du nicht einfach „Ja"?", wollte sie verzweifelt wissen. Er sah sie bewegungslos mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Harryyyyyy!", bettelte sie und versuchte in seinen Augen seine Gefühle zu sehen. Der Schwarzhaarige schlang auch seinen anderen Arm um sie und drückte sie leicht an sich. Hermine schlang ihre Arme nun ebenfalls um ihn und legte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust. Tränen rannen ihre erneut aus den Augen und tropften auf seinen Pullover. Sie zitterte und schluchzte, während der 17-Jährige ihr ebenfalls leicht weinend über den Rücken fuhr.

Minuten lang saßen sie weinend in der Umarmung auf dem Sofa, bevor Hermine sich von ihm löste. „Du tust das nur um mich zu schützen, oder?", fragte sie und blickte ihn fragend an. Er nickte. „Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde!", gestand Harry und wischte ihr mit seinem Zeigefinger eine Träne von der Wange. „Du bist so egoistisch!", fuhr sie ihn aufgebracht an. Woraufhin er sie verwundert und nicht verstehend anblickte. „Na, du denkst die ganze Zeit nur daran, was du willst. Vielleicht will ich gar nicht immer nur in Watte gepackt und versteckt werden? Vielleicht will ich auch für den Frieden kämpfen?", meinte sie aufbrausend. „Es ist nicht mein größer Wunsch zu überleben, Harry. Mein größer Wunsch ist mit dir zusammen sein zu können!" Sie sah ihm tief in die unergründlichen Augen und wartete ungeduldig auf seine Reaktion. Denn einen letztes bisschen Hoffnung hatte auch sie noch darauf, das alles gut wurde und er sie vielleicht doch liebte. Eine Träne rann einsam über seine Wange, während er sie bitter anlächelte.

„Hermine", hauchte er und küsste ihr zärtlich eine Träne weg, „du bist so wunderschön!" Perplex starrte sie ihn an. Damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Er lächelte leicht. „Bitte, hör mir gut zu.", sagte er leise und vollkommen ernst „Ich werde Voldemort besiegen. Aber für mich wird es keine Zeit nach dem Krieg geben. Ich werde sterben!", offenbarte er ihr die Zukunft. Aus weit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie ihn geschockt an. Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein!", widersprach sie ihm geschockt und schüttelte weiterhin unglaubend ihren Kopf.

„Doch, Hermine!", sagte er und sah ihr traurig zu, wie sie mit der Wahrheit versuchte zu recht zu kommen. „Ich weiß es. Ich weiß es schon lange. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Die Prophezeiung sagt es ebenfalls, _„der Eine kann nicht leben, während der andere überlebt"_! Es meint nicht, dass einer von beiden sterben muss, es bedeutet, dass keiner von beiden überleben wird. Voldemort und ich, wir werden beide sterben. Und deswegen kann ich auch nicht mit dir zusammen sein. Ich kann dich nicht glücklich machen, denn ich werde nur noch wenige Monate zu leben haben!"

Ununterbrochen rannen ihr die Tränen aus ihren überschwemmten Augen und durchnässten ihre weiße Bluse. Sie hatte den Mund geöffnet, doch es kam kein Ton raus. Sie starrte ihn nur geschockt, todtraurig und verzweifelt an. Zärtlich legte er seine Hand an ihre Wange und wischte mit dem Daumen ihre Tränen weg. „Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich nicht mit dir gehen kann?", fragte er ebenfalls den Tränen nahe. Ihr Anblick fraß sich tief in seine Seele und am liebsten hätte er ihr diesen Moment erspart, doch so war es besser, als wenn er ohne sich zu verabschieden sterben würde. So hatten sie noch Gelegenheit über alles zu reden, die letzten, wenigen Wochen, die ihnen noch blieben, auszunutzen, soweit es eben ging.

„Du hattest übrigens Recht!", gestand er leicht lächelnd und versuchte sie zu beruhigen, während sie noch immer geschockt von Heulkrämpfen geschüttelt wurde. „Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen. Schon seit ein paar Jahren, aber ich dachte immer, dass du und Ron…", seine Stimme versagte, er räusperte sich und fuhr verlegen und traurig fort, „und jetzt… jetzt ist es zu spät!" Der Braunhaarigen stieg Röte in die Wangen, welche ihr wieder ein gesunderes Aussehen verlieh. Ganz allmählich schlich sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, das immer größer wurde und schließlich ihr gesamtes Gesicht einnahm. Selbst ihre Augen strahlten richtig und funkelten glücklich, obwohl ihr noch immer kristallklare Tränen die Wangen runter liefen. „Oh Harry!", freute sie sich schluchzend und warf sich ihm an den Hals. Wie eine Ertrinkende klammerte sie sich an ihn.

Harrys Herz machte einen Sprung und seine Lippen zierte ebenfalls ein Lächeln, während er seine Arme um sie legte und sie vorsichtig an sich drückte, aus Angst sie zu zerbrechen. Ein Duft nach Vanille und Rose stieg ihm in die Nase und ihre Wärme ließ ihn zur Ruhe kommen. Es war schön sie in den Armen zu halten, ihren schnellen Herzschlag zu spüren und vor allem sie endlich wieder lächeln zu sehen. ‚Vielleicht hatte Ron doch Recht…', dachte Harry irritiert, während er die Augen schloss um den Augenblick einfach nur zu genießen und zu verinnerlichen.

„Ich werde immer bei dir sein.", flüsterte Hermine in sein Ohr und ihr warmer Atem streifte leicht seine Haut, was ein Kribbeln bei ihm verursachte. „Ich lasse dich nie wieder allein, Harry, nie wieder. Da kannst du sagen, was du willst! Wir zwei werden das schon schaffen, irgendwie. Ich werde dir folgen, wohin du auch gehst.", sie traute es sich nicht auszusprechen, und noch immer schwang Angst in ihrer Stimme mit. „Es ist hoffnungslos!", meinte Harry leise. „Die Hoffnung stirbt immer zu letzt!", lächelte sie ihn an und das Strahlen ihrer Augen, beflügelte Harrys Entscheidung. Ohne weiter nach zu denken beugte er sich lächelnd zu ihr runter. Der kurze Weg, bis seine Lippen endlich ihre zärtlich berührten, kam beiden vor wie eine Ewigkeit, wo beide doch schon so lange diesen Moment herbei gesehnt hatten. Sie schlossen ihre Augen und genossen die Wärme und das neue Gefühl.

Sekunden lang verweilten sie in inniger Umarmung in diesem ersten Kuss. Hermines Herz schlug Purzelbäume und ihre Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn, zwischen Hölle und Himmel bewegten sie sich. Eine Hitze stieg in ihrem Körper auf, ihr Gehirn setzte vollkommen aus und seine Zärtlichkeit benebelte ihre Sinne. Dieser Kuss überstieg all ihre Vorstellungen, er war unbeschreiblich. Keusch knabberte sie leicht an seiner Unterlippe, woraufhin der Schwarzhaarige seine Lippen einen Spalt breit öffnete und schüchtern glitt Hermines Zunge in seinen warmen Mund. Zaghaft erkundete sie diesen und streifte seine Zunge dabei leicht. Ein Schauder rann blitzartig durch ihre beiden Körper, während sie sich gegenseitig immer mutiger anstuptsen und streichelten.

Dieser erste Kuss war so voller Zärtlichkeit und Liebe, dass beide am liebsten gar nicht mehr aufgehört hätten. Doch irgendwann mussten sie sich nach Atem ringend von den weichen Lippen des anderen lösen. Hermines Blick versank dabei in der Wärme und Zärtlichkeit in Harrys hellgrünen Augen. Wie ein Strudel schien sie hinein gezogen zu werden und Wellen der Wärme und des Glückes überkamen sie.

Lächelnd nahm sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und streifte leicht seine Lippen, bevor sie diese erneut mit ihren verschloss. Seine Lippen genüsslich mit der Zunge nachfahrend setzte sie sich vorsichtig auf seinen Schoß. Bevor ihre Körper erneut auf diese liebevolle Weise mit einander verschmolzen.

„Du weißt, worauf du dich einlässt?", fragte Harry sie leise und drehte eine ihrer Locken um seinen Zeigefinger. Er lag rücklings auf dem etwas breiter gezauberten Sofa und Hermine hatte sich gemütlich in seinen Arm gekuschelt. „Ja.", erwiderte sie und lächelte seine Brust an, „und jetzt mach dir keine Sorgen mehr. Ich bin mit dir so glücklich, wie noch nie zuvor!" sie gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und lächelte ihn an. Er lächelte zurück und streichelte zärtlich ihr Gesicht. „Du bist das Beste und Schönste, das mir je passiert ist!", sagte er glücklich. „Und du bist ein alter Charmeur, Harry James Potter!", lachte sie.

Er grinste spitzbübisch. „Würdest du den Charmeur denn noch einmal küssen?", fragte er mit Hundeblick. „Das muss ich mir erst noch mal überlegen.", gab sie nachdenklich zu bedenken. Der Schwarzhaarige zog einen Schmollmund. „Mir fällt grad nichts ein, was ich lieber tun würde!", gestand sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du hast meinen Mund verfehlt.", stellte er spielerisch schockiert fest. „Sag mal, Schätzchen, brauchst du eine Brille?" „Wer braucht hier eine Brille? Na, warte.", erwiderte sie grinsend und begann ihn durchzukitzeln. „Nein… nicht…", lachte er und wehrte sich sie ebenfalls kitzelnd.

Schließlich landete Harry in Sicherheit auf dem Teppich neben dem Sofa und starrte in das grinsende Gesicht seiner Freundin hinauf. „So schnell wirst du mich nicht los.", lächelte sie fies und legte sich vorsichtig auf ihn. Er blickte sie neugierig an. „Was hast du vor?", fragte er unschuldig. Doch sie grinste nur, bevor sie ihre Lippen auf seine drückte. Denn sie konnte einfach nicht genug von seinen zärtlichen Lippen bekommen und hielt es schon kaum mehr aus ohne seine Berührungen. ‚Jetzt kenn ich die süßeste aller Drogen.', dachte sie glücklich und neckte seine Zunge verspielt.

Zum Mittagessen waren beide nicht erschienen, wie Ron besorgt festgestellt hatte. Die zwei gingen währenddessen lieber Hand in Hand auf dem Gelände spazieren und genossen die schwachen Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut. Anschließend bescherten Dobby und Winky ihnen ein romantisches Essen bei Kerzenlicht im Raum der Wünsche. Gegenseitig fütterten sie sich und alberten fröhlich herum.

Nachmittags hatten sie ihre Zweisamkeit genug ausgekostet und Hermines zurückgekehrter Ehrgeiz entschied, dass es Zeit war in den Unterricht zu gehen. Keine Widerrede duldend schob sie ihn liebevoll aus dem magischen Raum. Davor küssten sie sich noch einmal, bevor sie sich Hand in Hand der Realität und Hogwarts zeigten.

Als sie so vor Zauberkunst erschienen, hellte Rons Gesicht sich auf und er führte fast einen Freudentanz auf, worüber das frischgebackene Paar nur lächeln konnte. Ihre Freunde wünschten ihnen alles Gute, was sie lächelnd quittierten. An diesem Tag würde sie nichts mehr aus der Bahn werfen. Wenigstens einen Tag wollten sie Voldemort Voldemort sein lassen und die Zukunft vergessen; einen Tag wollten sie glücklich sein.

Hermine und Harry klebten förmlich an einander. Sie verbrachten jede freie Minute zusammen und nutzten ihre Zeit. Die Braunhaarige half ihm, wo sie nur konnte. Sie durchstöberte mit ihm sämtliche Bücher, plante die DA-Treffen mit ihm und lernte mit ihm für die bald kommenden UTZs. Nachts schlief sie, sogar mit Erlaubnis von Professor McGonagall, in Harrys Bett. Mit ihr an seiner Seite wurde er von weniger Alpträumen gequält und ihre Anwesenheit und ihre Wärme beruhigten ihn. Auch wenn beide Stress und Angst hatten, waren sie doch glücklich gemeinsam. Hermine war immer für ihn da und er für sie. Sie genossen ihre gemeinsame Zeit und kosteten sie voll aus, mehr als andere Paare es vielleicht taten, die noch nicht so lange zusammen waren.

Oft saßen sie einfach nur aneinander gekuschelt Stunden lang schweigend am See und starrten gedankenverloren in den Horizont. Nicht selten liefen ihnen stille Tränen über das Gesicht, denn mittlerweile hatte auch Hermine verstanden, dass die Situation hoffnungslos war, egal was sie taten. Sie hatten beide keine Angst vor dem Tod, sie sehnten sich nur nach Frieden und dem Glück der anderen. Denn sie selbst waren glücklich, in der kurzen Zeit, die sie zusammen verbrachten. Die Liebe erfüllte sie vollkommen und ihr Leben hatte durch den jeweils anderen endlich seinen Sinn gefunden.

Doch eher als geplant griffen Voldemort und seine Armee aus Todessern und anderen bösen, magischen Kreaturen Hogsmeade an. Die letzte Schlacht begann und Harry stellte sich mutig seiner Pflicht und Hermine, die trotz seinem Flehen in Sicherheit zu bleiben nicht von seiner Seite wich, folgte ihm.

„Vergiss niemals, wie sehr ich dich liebe, Hermine. Ich werde dich immer lieben!", sagte er trotz dem bevorstehenden lächelnd und mit fester Stimme. „Ich werde es niemals vergessen.", lächelte sie bitter, „und ich liebe dich auch, Harry James Potter, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Und ich weiß, dass du es schaffen wirst, du wirst ihn töten." „Danke. Danke für alles. Die wenigen Monate mit dir waren die glücklichsten meines Lebens.", sagte er den Tränen nahe und streichelte zärtlich ihre Wange. „Meine auch.", erwiderte sie glücklich, bevor sie sich ein letztes Mal leidenschaftlich küssten.

Dann gingen sie Hand in Hand und mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht in den Kampf.

Hogsmeade war dem Boden gleichgemacht worden. Überall wirbelte der mittlerweile vorbei ziehende Sturm Staub auf. Bäume lagen umgefallen über der Straße, Häuser waren verbrannt und zusammen gebrochen. Der Geruch von Feuer und Tod lag in der Luft. Der Himmel war noch immer schwarz wie die Nacht, doch langsam brachen die Wolken aus einander und als wäre die Welt neu erschaffen worden, bestrahlte die Sonne zärtlich das Land.

An eine noch stehende Holzwand gelehnt saß Harry keuchend auf dem aschigen Boden. Hermine lag, mehr als sie saß, zwischen seinen Beinen und hatte sich schwer atmend an ihn gelehnt. Zärtlich strich er über ihr wirres Haar. „Es ist … vorbei.", krächzte er und eine einzelne Träne vermischte sich auf dem Weg seine Wange hinunter mit seinem Blut. Das Salz brannte in der Wunde, doch er spürte es kaum mehr. Er fühlte kaum noch ihre Wärme. Denn sein Körper hatte bereits angefangen zu sterben. Er würde die ganzen Flüche und die inneren Verletzungen nicht mehr lange aushalten.

Hermine nickte andeutungsweise. Jede Bewegung kostete sie Kraft, Kraft, von der sie kaum noch etwas hatte. Bei jedem Atemzug knirschten ihre Rippen und sie hustete oft, wenn Blut in ihre Lungen floss. Außerdem war ihr trotz Harrys Körper eiskalt und nur schwach nahm sie die Personen um sich rum wahr.

Ron, der durch Padma geschützt direkt vor ihnen hockte und der seinen besten Freunden mit Tränen in den Augen zusah, wie sie ihre letzten Atemzüge taten.

Neben dem Paar lag Tonks. Still rannen ihr Tränen über das bleiche Gesicht und ihre Augen wirkten leer und verzweifelt.

Molly umarmte weinend ihren Mann, der sie vorsichtig mit einem Arm an sich drückte, während die andere Schulter und der Arm leblos runter hingen.

Ginny kniete ebenfalls weinend neben ihnen und hielt sich ihre gebrochene Hand, während eine tiefe Wunde ihr schönes Gesicht entstellte.

Bill trug eine bewusstlose Fleur auf dem Arm, sein eines Auge war so dick angeschwollen, dass es gar nicht mehr zu sehen war und sein Mund glich dem von dem toten Moody ein bisschen.

Luna und Neville saßen sich gegenseitig stützend neben ihnen, beide atmeten nur stoßweise und ihre Kleidung war mit Blut getränkt.

Dumbledore lächelte müde auf sie alle herab. Zwar konnte er sich noch auf den Beinen halten, doch wackelte er leicht und wirkte zerbrechlich und erschöpft, als hätte auch er seinen Lebenssaft bald aufgebraucht. „Ja, das ist es.", stimmte er Harry schwach zu und wirkte noch älter als zuvor.

Ginny schluchzte laut auf. „Lasst uns nicht alleine!", schniefte sie und wischte sich das aus ihrer Nase strömende Blut mit dem Ärmel ab, während Tränen aus ihren Augen quollen. Hermine drehte langsam ihren Kopf und blickte ihre beste Freundin aus kleinen trockenen Augen an. „Es… ist nicht … schlimm!", flüsterte sie mit zitternder Stimme und nahm Harrys Hand vorsichtig in ihre, „wir sind glücklich." Harry gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf ihr in der Sonne glänzendes Haar.

Dann nickte er mit letzter Kraft. „Vergesst uns nicht…", seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauch und doch hatten ihn alle verstanden. „Niemals!", antworteten sie schnell und verzweifelt. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht fielen Harry seine Augen daraufhin für immer zu. Eine glasklare Träne rann aus Hermines leeren Augen, während sie spürte, wie er ihr entgleiste, bevor sie ihm folgte, wie sie es ihm vor genau drei Monaten versprochen hatte.

**ENDE**


End file.
